


Epilogue

by fictorium, InspectorBoxer, sgvirtualseason



Series: Supergirl Virtual Season [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, CatCo Worldwide Media, Diving, Epilogue, F/F, Hazing, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, Prank Wars, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgvirtualseason/pseuds/sgvirtualseason
Summary: So what happened next? We take a few peeks into our characters’ lives after the finale…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you from all of us at the SGVS. This project has been eight months of intense work, and we’re so grateful to everyone who read, left kudos, and flailed on Tumblr and Twitter. We’re especially thankful to those who took the time to comment on the episodes and art. When you put this much effort into a project, getting those encouraging words means the world.
> 
> We also want to thank our artists, betas, and writers for all their hard, wonderful work. They busted their butts to make this project happen for you. If you get the chance, please thank them with a comment here or there. They’ve earned it! Even if you’re reading weeks or months from now, or re-reading, there’s no limit to how much your comments will be appreciated.
> 
> Unfortunately, there will not be another season of the SGVS. The time commitment is simply too great. That’s not to say there might not be a special miniseries or two at some point, but for now, we’re drawing to a close and taking a much-needed break.
> 
> Thank you again for everything. At least in our little corner of the fandom, Supercat and Sanvers will live on forever through this project. We hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> El mayarah,
> 
> The Supergirl Virtual Season Team

“You were looking for me, Chief?” Kara asked, breezing into Snapper’s office. She’d barely been to CatCo the last few days, too busy dealing with the aftermath of Lillian’s attack. It was impressive how quickly this place had been dried out and rewired.

“I don’t see a pitch from you in the pile.” Snapper gestured towards his inbox on the screen. “You taking some vacation days I don’t know about, Danvers?”

Kara’s shoulders slumped. Some things never changed. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“And I’m sitting here sipping a mai-tai. We’re all busy, Ponytail. You want this job, you treat it like it’s your only one. Get me some coverage on Luthor’s latest charges, if you can’t think of an angle yourself.”

“You know, it wasn’t so long ago we were all working together on Cat’s interview, and I thought–”

“What? That you were becoming my puff-princess-in-law? Cat can do whatever the hell she wants. She’s earned it. You? You play by my rules, or you find a new calling.”

“Right. You got it, boss. I’ll have it on your desk in a jiffy.” She winced at how much she sounded like Clark groveling to Perry White in that moment.

“Go, before all that Girl Scout enthusiasm has me needing some dramamine for the nausea.”

Kara turned to leave, already mentally racing through the wire reports she’d been speed reading.

“And Ponytail?” Snapper added, without looking up from his Danish.

“Yeah?”

“Good job on the Cat Grant interview the other night. You almost made her look human.”

“Oh thank you, I just–”

“Next time, try not to get distracted by the fireworks mid-interview.” Well, there went that moment. Kara made her way back to her office, pulling out her phone to call Maggie.

***

“Mom!” Carter bundled himself into the backseat. “How come you’re picking me up yourself?”

“I’ve missed doing it,” Cat admitted. “And you can’t blame me for wanting to keep a closer eye on you, now I know you have a habit of tackling psychopaths.”

“One time doesn’t make a habit, Mom.”

“Don’t use my own quotes against me, darling. How was school?”

“It turns out the deputy principal is from a planet called Starhaven,” Carter explained. “And my math teacher is from Earth, but she can bend metal with her mind. So that’s pretty neat. It’s cool everyone feels like they can come out now though, right?”

“Very cool. Speaking of coming out, there’s a good chance the press will start talking about me and Kara soon. Do we need to talk about that? Do you want an appointment with Dr. Tomlin? I made sure she has space.”

“Do they know she’s Supergirl?”

Cat shook her head. “They’ll say some nasty things about Kara getting that interview. That I’m giving her special treatment.”

“Will it make her sad?” Carter asked, and Cat smiled at his compassion. “I wish we could protect her, the way she protects us. I think… maybe seeing Dr. Tomlin would be good.”

“Okay. And you can always talk to me, about Kara or the press, or anything at all,” Cat promised. “Now, what to do you say to some ice cream? We can finish our conversation about not attacking crazy women with guns.”

“Okay, but only if I can have sprinkles.”


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he wanted to, J’onn couldn’t put this off any longer. With a sigh, he approached his team in the remains of the command center. Their black attire was already coated with dust as they tackled the laborious process of rebuilding. No one in the group was more filthy than Alex. She wiped the back of her hand across her chin, leaving behind a smudge of black on her pale skin. “Alex.”

She turned to look at him, and he grimaced at her bloodshot eyes. Neither of them had gotten much sleep the last few days. Too many thoughts plaguing their minds.

J’onn motioned for her to step away from the others. Alex frowned but complied, following until they were out of earshot.

“Everything okay?”

“I wanted you to hear it from me. I talked to Washington this morning.”

Alex took a deep breath, tension coiling through her lithe frame. “What now?”

“We have the all clear to shut Lillian’s remaining cells down. Once that’s handled, Cadmus will relaunch under a new name and leadership.”

She bristled. “Tell me that’s a bad joke.”

“It’s no joke. Cadmus have decades worth of research and advancements to sift through and catalogue. We can’t just throw it all away.”

“The hell we can’t. None of that was ours to take.”

J’onn crossed his arms. “There are weapons. Medical breakthroughs. It’s not like we haven’t borrowed some of our tech from other species.”

“I don’t care. Throw it all in a deep hole somewhere and firebomb it.”

“Alex–”

“What do you want me to say, J’onn? That I’m okay with this? Any of this?”

“We’ll give ethical considerations to–”

“Don’t feed me the company line,” she spat. “You think whoever they put in charge is going to handle any goddamn part of this _ethically_?”

“Actually, I do. Lucy Lane will head up the program. If there is one person on this planet who will make sure it’s done right, it’s her.”

Alex rocked back on her heels. She opened her mouth to respond, only to close it again. “How can… how can she…”

“She wants to clean up her father’s mess. I think you can appreciate that sentiment.”

“She’s leaving the DEO?”

“I’m afraid so. She still has several weeks left with us, though. She didn’t want to jump ship until the desert base was ready for the next director.”

Alex nodded, her jaw tightening as she looked away.

“And that’s going to be you.”

Her focus snapped back on him in an instant. “What? Sir, I don’t–”

“I’m promoting you, Alex,” he said gently, the moment bittersweet. He loved her like his own, and he’d miss her like hell, but this was the right thing to do. For all of them. “You’re ready for this. And Washington has agreed to allow Jeremiah to work there with limited supervision.”

“But… you won’t be there,” she whispered as a single tear slipped free, wiping it away before it could fall.

J’onn had known this was going to be hard, but the sharp ache in his chest still caught him by surprise. “Come here.” He pulled Alex into his arms, and she clung to him tightly. “You’re not going to be rid of me that easily, Director Danvers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which @pinkrabbitpro works that magic one more time...

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“James?”

He looked up to find Cat lingering in the doorway to his office. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Come with me.” Cat twirled away, sauntering toward the bullpen in her three inch heels.

James caught up to her, surprised when she bypassed her office to push the button on her private elevator. “Um…”

Her gaze raked over him. “When was the last time you had a cold?”

“A cold?”

“All that working out. Those nasty protein drinks you guzzle. Keeps your immune system tip top, right?”

The doors opened and Cat stepped inside. When James hesitated, Cat reached out and snagged his tie, tugging him in.

She punched the button for the thirty-eighth floor. “Feel free to use the elevator to come and go, but if you so much as sneeze on any given day, take the stairs.”

“Uh…” James frowned as Cat began to hum under her breath. “Am I going somewhere?”

“For now? Going down to move up,” Cat answered cryptically.

They descended two floors, and the doors parted again. Cat strode into a furnished office about half the size of her own. “I would have preferred this arrangement on the fortieth floor, but this will have to do until the renovation is complete.”

“Renovation?”

“Well I assume you’ll want to update your space. Get your new title on the door.” She settled her hands on her hips, waiting for him to catch on.

“You mean… this is my office?”

“For now. My Chief Operating Officer needs to look the part, after all.”

“Chief…” James didn’t know what to say. Cat had promised him a promotion during the ordeal with Cadmus, but he’d never imagined this.

“Salary, benefits, expectations – all on your desk. Thank me by being almost as good at it as I am.”

James cleared his throat. Dammit, he was not going to cry in front of the big boss.

“You earned it.” Cat started to brush past him, but he gently caught her arm, drawing her into a hug.

“Thank you, Cat.”

He expected her to shrug off the moment, level a barb or two to reset their status quo.

“Thank _you_ ,” she said sincerely. When she stepped back, her CEO persona was firmly in place again. “Now call your mother and tell her the good news. Free advice: moms hate it when you tell your friends first.” She breezed out, leaving James to settle into his new reality.

***

The trick, Winn decided, was to keep the prank simple. No need to reinvent the wheel. He settled on the locker room as a prime location. It was unisex, which meant plenty of witnesses any time of day. For maximum mortification, he rigged up a small camera and started a livestream. No one would get the link until Vasquez arrived, usually thirty minutes before her shift time. He’d be safely at his desk, far from the action.

Right on time, Vasquez scanned her security pass to access the parking level. Winn carried on with his busy workload. He tracked Cadmus supply shipments, rooting out more of Lillian’s network. There wasn’t much left to uncover, but they couldn’t afford to miss a bit of proof.

It was time to start with Operation Payback. Nothing explosive, since he was only just starting to sleep through the night. He’d scrawled forums and reddit threads for hazing and initiation pranks. All that research made him glad he’d taken his few college courses online. He’d almost settled on flour thrown in the shower, before coming to a far saner conclusion.

One locker. One simple rigging, one cream pie to the face. Simple, effective, no lock picking required, since they were digital. Winn had been a little disappointed his fellow geek hadn’t rigged her lock with any countermeasures.

Just as Vasquez should be nearing her locker, another tab beeped and distracted him. He flipped back to the feed window just in time to see the locker door open and the pie go flying.

Into Lucy Lane’s face.

Oh no. Oh hell. That was not supposed to… wait, what the hell was Lucy still doing here? Hadn’t she left for her new job yet? And how did she even know Vasquez’s locker combination?

Winn got his answer a moment later, when Vasquez came into the shot. She grabbed a towel out of the open locker and helped Lucy clean off her face. They were having a heated conversation, one Winn thought wouldn’t bode well for his future employment and personal safety.

Except then they burst out laughing, right before Lucy planted one hell of a kiss on Vasquez, baked goods and all.

Well. That was new. So caught up in the potential gossip, Winn didn’t hear J’onn’s approach until it was too late. The hand on his shoulder almost had him jumping out of his seat.

“I suggest you close that stream, Agent Schott. And retrieve your kit before Vasquez finds it and fingerprints it. But well done. A classic.”

“I used gloves, duh,” Winn said, misjudging J’onn’s deadpan approval. “But sure, I can go get that cleaned up.”

“Welcome to the DEO,” J’onn told him as Winn clambered out of his chair. “I’d say that made for the official passing of your probationary period.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow. I get the uniform. This must be an official visit.” Lena got to her feet as Lucy stepped into her office, looking less than thrilled to see her.

Lucy tucked her hat under her arm. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by sooner to check in with you. Things have been a little insane. Cat outing the DEO. Rounding up the remaining escapees. Shutting down the last of Cadmus’s cells.” Lucy ran her hand over the back of a nearby chair. “I missed you at the funeral.”

“I didn’t think I would be welcome,” Lena spoke softly, her eyes downcast. “My mother killed your father.”

“You’ll always be welcome in my life, Lena. You’re my sister, after all.”

Lena drew in a sharp, shaky breath. “Still?”

“I’d like to have one good thing come out of our two families joining, wouldn’t you? You’re right, though. This is an official visit.” Lucy motioned to the couch, and Lena crossed the room to sit beside her.

“Should I have legal counsel present?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m actually here to make you an offer, courtesy of the president.”

“Of the United States?”

“That’s the one. She’s tasked me with handling the Cadmus situation. We’ve already uncovered decades worth of research and technology they kept off the books. We need to know the full scope of what they learned and created.”

“While I imagine that could yield significant benefits for mankind, is that ethical? The way our parents came by all that…”

“It’s a bit like walking a tightrope,” Lucy conceded. “And there’s going to be a mountain of paperwork and oversight. You can bet the house on that.”

“I actually reached out to Adam, told him he could have a job with L-Corp if he wanted one. He’s still beating himself up about all this. But I saw that concoction my mother used and… he didn’t have a prayer. I still can’t believe Cat resisted continued doses of it.”

“She was lucky, in a way. Someone on Lillian’s staff was diluting the doses. Even then, Mercy relied on tapping into people’s hatred, amplifying it. I don’t think your mother even considered that it would be less effective trying to turn people against someone they loved.”

Lena smiled tightly, no doubt familiar with Lillian’s take on love. “I think we’re going to need a drink to get through all this. A bit early for wine this time, but I’ll have Jess fetch us some coffees.” She tapped her phone to summon her assistant. “So what help do you need?”

“It’s a job offer. We want to rebrand Cadmus as something ethical, something for the good of humans and aliens alike. We thought a civilian director would be a good start, if you’re interested.”

“That’s millions, perhaps billions of dollars for the company that gets access to that data. Even if I were interested, you’re going to get a lot of pushback by involving anyone named Luthor.”

“I’m aware. I trust you to put principles over profits, and the president fully supports this. She likes the idea of us cleaning up after our parents. Good PR.”

Lena shook her head. “Lucy, I… I’m not sure what to say.”

“Say yes,” Lucy coaxed, excited by the prospect of getting to know Lena better. “We can both atone for our families’ sins a little.” She offered Lena her hand, but Lena bypassed it to draw her into a tentative hug.

“We’ll make it as right as we can,” Lena promised.

“We will,” Lucy agreed, ready to get started.


	6. Chapter 6

“That never gets old.” Maggie holstered her weapon, flashing Alex a grin over the hood of her police cruiser.

“Surprised you didn’t want to slap the cuffs on them yourself.” Alex eyed the DEO agents herding Cadmus operatives into an NCPD van. “What does this make it? Three cells. Four?” she teased.

“Six. And yeah, I’m keeping count, just like you are.” Everything Jeremiah had given them on the virus was paying off in spades. Cadmus was being dismantled piece by piece, thanks to the details of purchases and personnel he’d given them. “As for my cuffs, maybe I have plans for them later. I do have a date tonight.”

“That so?” Alex leaned on the passenger door.

“If you’re good, Director Danvers, you’ll find out.” Maggie shrugged out of her tactical vest and tossed it in the back seat.

“But I’m good even when I’m bad,” she said, a dare in her voice.

“You DEO girls are hardcore,” Maggie agreed as they slipped into the car. Catching a glimpse of Alex’s swagger was a nice surprise. It had been conspicuously absent lately. While she knew the demons Alex was fighting all too well, that didn’t make it any easier to watch her struggle.

“You’d fit right in, then. You know, if you wanted to work for us full-time.”

Maggie’s breath hitched. “Is that… is that a job offer?”

Alex shrugged. “You’ve been a huge asset, and the agents respect the hell out of you. Pay is better. Benefits are awesome. You’d get to work with me, for example, although you’d report to J’onn.”

Pleasure and pride swelled in Maggie’s chest, making it hard to breathe. “Seriously?”

“That I’m a benefit, or that we want you to work with us?” Alex smirked.

“Alex, I… I’m honored you would ask. I just… I can’t leave the NCPD.”

“Why the hell not? They don’t deserve you.”

“Why do you stay with the DEO? They lied to you about your dad for over a decade. They had secret ties to Cadmus–”

“That’s different. Someone has to clean up the mess now. Keep them honest and keep an eye on…” Alex’s mouth gradually quirked. “Not so different, huh?”

“I’m a cop, Alex. I don’t know how to be anything else. And I need to make sure what happened to me, to the alien population, doesn’t happen again.”

Alex nodded before staring out at the city. “This mean you’re stepping down from the liaison role?”

“Not a chance. Where else do I get to play with those grenades?”

Alex’s shoulders relaxed, and she scowled. “I’m feeling used.”

“Wait until I get you back to your apartment.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kara didn’t look up at the knock on her door, too busy trying not to incinerate the piece of paper in her hands.

“Another one?” Cat plucked it from Kara’s fingers. “I’ll have the mailroom shred them on arrival.”

“Why does she want to see me? What do we have to talk about?”

“She’s desperate now that she’s in maximum security. Whatever Lillian wants, you can bet it’ll be an attempt at leverage for her trial. You’re right to keep your distance. Come on, walk with me.” Cat pulled Kara out of her chair, linking their arms as she marched them across the lobby.

“Okay, but I have to file before Snapper bans me from the newsroom again. It’s like I never helped save the city.”

“Which is exactly how you like it. No special treatment, remember?”

They walked in tandem into her private elevator, away from prying eyes. Taking advantage of their seclusion, Cat distracted Kara with a searing kiss. When the doors opened and they parted, Kara was surprised to find herself on the roof rather than the basement parking garage.

“I thought we’d let someone else do the flying today,” was all Cat offered by way of explanation, leading Kara to a waiting helicopter, blades already whirring.

The lack of a private channel on their headsets meant no real conversation until they landed. Kara luxuriated in the unexpected peace, leaning into Cat’s side as they skimmed across the skies.

When they landed, it was in the middle of an overgrown football field. Looking around, Kara realized they were in the grounds of her alma mater, NCU. This was the old sports campus, since replaced by a new facility a few blocks away.

“Did you want me to teach you to throw a football?” Kara asked, confused. “Because my passes tend to end up in the sun.”

“First of all, why would you assume I can’t? I have sons. And even if I had daughters, they might be sporty.”

“Can you?”

Cat rolled her eyes and stepped further down the field.

“So what’s with the field trip?” Kara asked.

“This,” Cat said, gesturing to the space around them, “is what’s next.”

“Next for what?” Kara moved in close, slipping her arms around Cat’s waist.

“My sabbatical was interrupted. I never had time to start my next adventure. This is where I’m choosing to start it.”

“Cat, I love you. I believe you can do anything you put your mind to, but an NFL career might be pushing it.”

That earned Kara a swat on the arm. “We break ground next week. The Cat Grant School of Media, officially part of National City University.”

“You’re leaving?” Kara had gotten better at controlling her emotions, but when it came to massive change she was still on a hell of a learning curve. The panic rose in her throat, like she was back in Cat’s office all those months ago, worrying that she was dying.

“Kara…” Cat called after her as Kara strode down the field, struggling to fight back tears. Things had been so good since they’d captured Lillian. Had she been naive to think Cat was as serious about her, about them, as she’d claimed? Was the love they’d found together not enough to overcome Cat’s need to go off diving?

“It’s fine.” Kara tried to wave her off, but Cat was insistent, back in front of her and laying her palms on Kara’s cheeks.

“Look at me,” Cat pleaded. “I’m not leaving CatCo. I’m certainly not leaving you. Now that I promoted James, I can step away from most of my duties, but I need a regular fix. You knew that better than I did when I decided to go off diving.”

“But a school… of media?”

“I’m going to teach,” Cat said, barely able to contain her pride. “Oh, I know I’m not a natural fit, but a very smart woman once told me I have a good instinct about other people. Something about helping them live their best lives?”

Kara grinned. She’d meant every word.

“I’ve shaped many journalists, writers, and technicians through CatCo, but that’s just one slice of the pie. I can’t complain about journalism giving into fake news and low standards and do nothing to change it. I’m going to get the best minds in media – and Lois – and we’re going to shape a generation of real news people. Get back to the good stuff.”

“Any postgrad classes for junior reporters to come and learn from the master?”

“Hot for teacher, darling? That’s a little cliché, don’t you think?”

“Says the woman who fell for her assistant.”

Cat drew her closer, and Kara was all too willing to be drawn. “Like anyone could blame me. Shall we head back to the office?”

“I have a better idea. Give the pilot the afternoon off, and I’ll fly us home instead.”

“I was trying to give you a day off, but you _are_ so much faster.” Cat pretended to consider. “Just give me a minute to get rid of him.”


	8. Chapter 8

“This is a bad idea.” Winn hurried after the Danvers sisters as they ascended the steps. “If he fires me, you have to hire me back.” He poked Alex in the back for emphasis, and she turned on him, drawing him up short.

“You just got your arm out of a cast. Do that again, and you’ll need another one.”

“An arm or a cast?” Winn squeaked.

“Cut it out, Alex,” Kara warned. She grabbed her sister’s arm and urged her forward.

“J’onn is still my boss,” Alex told Winn over her shoulder. “If he fires you, you’re screwed. Although if it’s any consolation, I’ll likely be out on my ass with you.”

“Nobody is getting _fired_.” Kara turned on the landing, her cape billowing behind her as she waited for them to join her. “Stop being melodramatic.”

“Says the one person J’onn can’t fire,” Winn pointed out. Alex dipped her head in silent agreement.

“Come on. Don’t you want to know if they’re dating? I know you want to know.” Kara held Alex’s gaze until she relented.

“Fine, but if J’onn gets mad, you’re taking the blame.”

“That’s… fair,” Kara groused, but she scowled before heading off again, Alex and Winn on her heels.

They walked to the balcony, feigning interest in the new flag hung from the rafters.

“They in there?” Winn asked out of the corner of his mouth, like he was attempting the world’s worst ventriloquist routine.

Alex stretched and glanced casually toward the conference room. “Yep.”

“Thank Rao this isn’t a covert operation anymore, because you two suck at the secret agent thing.” Kara tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, using a little superhearing to listen to the conversation in the conference room. After a moment, she smiled.

“What are they saying?” Alex asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Thought you said we shouldn’t spy on them,” Kara reminded her. “They’re making plans. Dinner plans.”

“I knew it!” Winn said in a triumphant whisper. “Vasquez owes me twenty.”

“Dinner doesn’t mean dating. It means dinner.” Alex scooted closer to Kara. “Are they romantic dinner plans?”

“Does flying to Paris count?” Kara asked innocently.

“Shut up. Kara, I swear to god, if you’re yanking my chain–”

Kara took a peek when things went conspicuously quiet, and she barely muffled her yip of excitement. Winn and Alex turned to look, all three watching M’gann give J’onn a rather thorough goodbye kiss.

“Girls. Winn,” M’gann greeted them with a wink a few moments later as they tried to disperse down the stairs.

“In here. Now,” J’onn growled from the doorway.

Winn jumped to, but Alex and Kara lingered long enough to share a high-five.

“Now!” J’onn ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Landing in Opal City, Cat almost wished she’d flown commercial. Or accepted a lift from Kara, no matter what the strong winds did to Cat’s carefully-styled hair. The hangar was all but deserted. Until the black Lincoln pulled up, she felt like she’d shown up to Westworld when the computers were off.

She had to laugh when the driver dropped her off. It seemed Korean barbecue was finally on the menu. The owner greeted her personally, overjoyed to have an actual celebrity in the restaurant. It was easy to forget how easily that impressed out in the provinces. She half-expected their reserved table to be empty, but Adam was waiting, fidgeting with the placemats and cutlery.

“Hello.” As greetings went, Cat wasn’t winning points for originality. “Thanks for inviting me, Adam. And for being here.”

“Well, it would be rude not to, right? You flew all the way here.”

Cat bit her tongue before pointing out that it couldn’t be much ruder than conspiring against her with a terrorist, but they’d worked too painstakingly on repairing their relationship to throw it away so carelessly.

“How’s your father?” Cat asked, although she didn’t overly care about the answer. If she spent time worrying about each of her ex-husbands, she’d get nothing else done. Adam seized on the comfortable topic though, and the small talk was pleasant enough.

“How’s Kara?” Adam asked. “Carter’s instagram has some cool pics of them, so I’m guessing they get along?”

“Maybe too well,” Cat confessed, thinking of how close they’d become so quickly. “I’m used to being the center of his universe, so it’s an adjustment. And Kara, she’s… well, everything she always is.”

The owner came back to fuss over them, politely requesting a photograph for the wall. Cat obliged with a fixed smile, eager to get to the meat in both her lunch and her discussion with Adam.

“So, I wanted to apologize,” he began once their orders were placed. “I know you said email was sufficient, but I’ve been seeing someone – a therapist, I mean – and she seemed to think there was value in talking face-to-face.”

“I always knew I’d drive my kids into therapy.” Cat sighed, ignoring the pang of guilt at how many appointments she’d canceled lately. “I’ve spent long enough there myself. So please, go on.”

“I made a list,” he admitted. “But seeing it all written down that way, it looked even worse. I’m so, so sorry, Cat. What happened with custody all those years ago was no excuse for what I put you through. What I helped Lillian to do.”

“You don’t need to apologize for her,” Cat assured him, reaching across the table to take his hand. Unlike last time at Noonan’s, he didn’t flinch away from her touch. She closed her eyes for just a second, fighting back tears of relief. “And while you were in the wrong in a lot of ways, I need to tell you I’m sorry, too.”

“But you accept my apology?” he asked, those dark eyes earnest as he waited.

“It was no Hugh Grant on Leno, but it really did help, Adam. Thank you for that. Do you think we can start over from here?”

“Sure. I don’t think I’ll be hurrying back to National City any time soon, but I’d like to keep in touch, see what we can really salvage.”

“That’s probably the best word for it,” Cat agreed, wincing slightly. “So, explain to me how this whole process works…”

***

“I get the good stuff, huh?” Maggie leaned back in her chair as M’gann set two tumblers down and poured a finger of Lagavulin in each.

“I think we’ve earned it.” M’gann lifted her glass, smiling at the sight of Maggie sitting across a bar from her once again. They might be in her apartment now, but the moment was warm and familiar. “To old friends.”

Maggie clinked their glasses together. “I’ll drink to that.”

While the liquor wouldn’t affect her like a human, M’gann had developed a taste for it over the last year. Scotch would forever remind her of Maggie Sawyer, long after this cherished human passed out of her life.

“How’s Alex?” M’gann asked, pouring Maggie another round.

“She’s been pretty busy with the promotion, the case reviews, getting the DEO back on track.” Maggie ran her fingers around the rim of her glass. “We don’t get enough time together, but we’re making it work.”

“So when are you going to ask?” M’gann poured a little more scotch into her own glass and took a sip.

“You reading my mind again?”

M’gann chuckled. “I know you, Maggie. You’re in deep. And you’ve been obsessing about asking Alex to move in with you the last few weeks. It would be precious, if you ever thought of anything else. It’s a little like a skipping record.”

“See if I help you out at the center anymore,” Maggie grumbled, but she didn’t deny the charge. “Try to do a friend a favor, and this is the thanks I get?”

M’gann’s grin widened, and Maggie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“I’m happy for you, Maggie.”

“Yeah, well… I hear I’m not the only one having some luck on that front.” Maggie hiked an eyebrow, daring M’gann to deny it.

M’gann polished off the last of her drink. “I knew Alex wouldn’t keep her mouth shut about that.”

“It was Kara, actually. Reporters do like breaking news. But I’m also a pretty decent detective. I already suspected.” Maggie tilted her head, studying her quietly. “Are _you_ happy?”

“I am. Far cry from where we both were a few months ago, hmm?”

“When I told you goodbye that day in the bar, I never thought…” Maggie stared into the depths of her glass. “You know you saved my life, right?”

M’gann poured them both one more round. “Well, you brought J’onn into my life. I think we’re even.”

“We did okay, didn’t we?”

“We did better than okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Stand down, agents.” Alex stepped off the platform with a smirk. “I suppose I can vouch for her.”

The guards turned Cat loose and left. She glared daggers at Alex, running her hands over the arms of her jacket to smooth out the black leather.

“I got better treatment trying to crash Tom and Katie’s wedding.”

“You are a reporter and you’re trespassing,” Alex reminded her, settling her hands on her hips. “We can’t be too careful with security these days.”

“Punk. You’re enjoying this.”

“I thought you liked exclusivity, Cat. This is the hottest ticket in town, and almost nobody gets in.” Alex led the way back to her office, a newly converted space off operations. She had wanted her office as close to the action as possible. Nobody was shutting her out of command ever again.

“Very Martha Stewart Living.” Cat’s gaze roamed the sizable space, starting at the ceiling and working her way down. “Some would go with warm wood and comfortable throws. I see you’re mixing it up with battered chrome and random pieces of space junk. A window would have killed you?”

“That space junk is Kara’s, and there’s not much point in windows when you’re under ten feet of sand and rock…” Cat ignored her and headed for Kara’s pod. With a sigh, Alex followed.

Cat ran her fingers over the alien metal. “Her parents flung her across the stars in _this_? ” She sounded both awed and horrified. “Carter’s skateboard has more structural integrity.”

“It’s sturdier than it looks. I flew it into space once myself.” Alex waved off the questions when Cat rounded on her, eyes wide. “Cat, why are you here? Is Kara okay?”

“She’s… wonderful. Which is why I’d like to talk,” Cat said, glancing back at the closed office door. Clearly it was going to take some prompting.

“So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m…” Cat blew out an irritated breath. “I don’t believe in asking permission, especially not that ask the father nonsense. My second husband insisted on asking my mother, and he almost didn’t survive to ask _me_.”

Alex’s brow furrowed at the confession. “Oh, you’re not…”

“Oh, but I am. Ridiculous though it is. With my track record, and her age, and the nine thousand reasons not to, I’d like your blessing.”

“Cat–”

“I want it, Alex. Even if I don’t technically need it. I’m going to ask Kara to marry me.”

Alex said nothing, her brain going blank. The longer it took her to find words, the stonier Cat’s expression became.

“You…” Alex shook her head a little. “You’re asking me if I’m okay with you proposing to my sister? Why?”

“Because Kara desperately loves you, and I desperately love her. Your approval would mean the world to her.” Cat dropped her gaze. “To both of us.”

“I… um…” Alex licked her lips. “Cat…”

“You don’t approve?”

“It’s not that. Do you understand she’ll outlive us both? Have you two talked about that? That she ages slower than we do? That she could live for centuries?”

Cat drew up straighter. “I’m aware that Kara and I won’t be forever. But at least I’ll be first and that counts for something.”

Alex snorted.

“And maybe she will outlive us both. Or tomorrow there could be an alien too strong for her to stop. Or someone like Lillian will create a weapon that rips her away. The future is promised to no one, Alex. Not one day. We get now, and I want to make the most of that with Kara. Hopefully for at least the rest of _my_ life, anyway.”

“You’ve thought about all the complications? You have a kid, for a start. I know the crazy hours both of you work. That’s not even getting into the Supergirl side of it.”

“Do I strike you as someone unaware of all the facts? Carter adores her, and it’s mutual. And the workaholic thing? Maybe we’re the only two who can keep up with each other. Neither of those are your real concern, are they?”

Alex made her wait until Cat tutted with impatience. “If you hurt her…”

“Spare me the shovel talk. If I hurt her, you won’t have to hunt me down. I’ll hand myself over.”

There was no doubting her sincerity. This was the woman who subjected herself to confinement after being kidnapped, just in case she was dangerous. Who’d handed herself over to the DEO at the first sign of anything amiss. How could someone that noble not be trusted with Alex’s sister?

“You have my blessing. Not that it counts for much, but you have it.”

“It counts for more than you know.”

***

Red tape and a problematic Thanagarian had ruined Alex’s plans for the evening. She’d assumed when she’d made director that she’d have more time to spend with Maggie, not less. J’onn had laughed in her face when she told him that.

Now she was coming home to an empty apartment again, having canceled on Maggie for the fourth time that week. One of these days Maggie could tire of coming in second to saving the world. She prayed that day would never come.

Alex unlocked her door and shouldered it open. The room was mostly dark save for a horror movie flickering gory and mute on the TV. A bowl of half-eaten popcorn and an empty bottle of beer sat forgotten on the coffee table. She went still when she saw Maggie, curled up on her couch.

Alex quietly crouched down in front of her. “Hey,” she whispered.

Maggie drew in a deep breath, and her dark eyes blinked open. “There you are,” she murmured. “Save the world again, Director?”

The title still gave her a little thrill, especially when Maggie used it. “Just Santa Ana,” she said with a shrug, and Maggie gave her a slow grin. Alex kissed her and Maggie stirred, threading her fingers into Alex’s hair and urging her closer.

Alex recognized the tang of urgency on Maggie’s tongue as it teased into her mouth. Someone wasn’t as tired as she had assumed.

Shrugging off her leather jacket, Alex stripped and crawled beneath the blanket. Maggie had changed into cotton shorts and one of Alex’s college sweatshirts. Alex rid her of her both so they could slide together, skin to skin.

“You kept me waiting,” Maggie breathed in her ear. She gripped Alex’s ass and guided her into a slow grind that made Alex shiver. “You need to make it up to me.”

“Oh really?” Alex trailed her lips down Maggie’s throat and over her chest. “And what about your day, Detective? Regret turning down my offer to work at the DEO full time yet?” Before Maggie could answer, Alex put her mouth to good use, savoring Maggie’s sharp gasp of pleasure.

“Told you… I’m where I need to be.” Maggie bit back a moan as Alex teased the inside of a sensitive thigh.

Alex smirked. She could play Maggie’s body like a symphony now. “You’re certainly where I want you to be.” She took her time until Maggie begged, finally tipping her over the edge as blunt nails dug into her back.

She gave Maggie a minute to catch her breath, pulling the blanket over them to keep the chill off their heated skin.

“Falling asleep on your couch was the best idea I’ve had all week.” Maggie nuzzled her neck.

Alex stared at her ceiling as her heart raced. She craved coming home to this every night, to see those dimples framing Maggie’s smile every morning. Like Cat said, they only had now, and Alex wasn’t going to get a better opening than this to discuss what had been on her mind more and more lately. “About that…”

“I know. I should have texted you that I was here. But, um… I was actually thinking…”

“Move in with me,” Alex blurted. It wasn’t smooth by a mile, her tone laced with panic, but she wanted this too much to care.

Maggie lifted her head. “Seriously? I…”

“Is… is that a no?”

Maggie chuckled, the sound rich and warm. “No, it’s not a _no_. It’s a dammit, you asked me before I could finish asking you.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Alex realized. “So… barring alien disasters and police emergencies, want to look for a place with me this weekend?”

“You’re on, but right now, I’ve got other plans.”

“Do you?” Alex played along as Maggie’s hands began a teasing journey over her skin.

“I was thinking I’d take you to bed, get a little something out of that nightstand drawer to celebrate.”

Alex’s throat went dry. “That right?”

“I’m up for a different kind of ride or die tonight, Danvers.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now @pinkrabbitpro is just too kind and too talented again...

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

With the tantalizing sandalwood-scented steam permeating the penthouse, Kara could have located Cat even without x-ray vision. “Long day?” Kara asked from where the bathroom door lay ajar, knowing Cat would have shut it tight if she wanted alone time.

Cat set her glass of wine aside, sitting up a little straighter in the bathtub. “ _Nicole Kidman acceptance speech_ long. I’m glad you came over. Join me?”

Kara was superspeeding out of her clothes before Cat could finish asking. She moderated her landing just in time to avoid a splash.

“Water’s not too hot?” Cat asked, much more content than she’d been a moment ago. “Right, not an issue for you.”

“You know most humans would find this scalding, right?” Kara turned to fit between Cat’s legs and leaned back. She got a kiss on top of her head for her trouble, and Cat’s wet fingers trailing along her shoulder. “So, I saw the piece on Fox News.”

“Which one?” Cat asked, grimacing. “I really thought they’d have given up by now. How many times can they replay footage from our interview?”

“It must be Lillian’s attorneys behind it, still trying to discredit you. We’ll have to testify, won’t we? When the trial comes around.”

“The lawyers seem to think so. That’s where I was for most of this afternoon. They’ll need to see the letters she’s been sending you.”

“What about the ones where she’s threatening to reveal that I’m Supergirl?”

“Well,” Cat said with a sigh, playing with strands of Kara’s hair. “On the one hand, it makes her look even more unhinged and plays into the Luthor narrative. On the other…”

“We don’t want anyone looking too closely,” Kara finished. “And if they bring it up?”

“Then we have insurance,” Cat reminded her. “J’onn or M’gann takes on Supergirl’s appearance, and you both appear at a joint press conference with me. Spread the narrative that Lillian is targeting an innocent young woman just for being associated with me.”

Quiet settled between them, the water lapping gently against the sides of the tub. Cat’s hands got more adventurous, slipping lower on Kara’s body. Still hung up on their conversation, Kara halted their progress by placing her fingers gently around Cat’s wrists.

“It doesn’t bother you? Using a lie to tackle this whole fake news agenda? Aren’t we just as bad as Cadmus, spreading propaganda?”

“It bothers me.” Cat went very still. “But don’t ever underestimate what I’ll do to protect you, darling.”

“Cat–”

She was interrupted by a determined kiss, this time on her temple. “You’d be worth any compromise, Kara. Now let’s stop talking legal matters before one of my attorneys crawls out of the drain and bills me for something. Why don’t you turn around, hmm?”

“Oh well,” Kara murmured as she got on her knees between Cat’s thighs. “If you insist.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now @pinkrabbitpro has even killed the authors and EPs at this point...

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Jeremiah hesitated as Eliza stepped into the elevator. She had already pressed the button for Cat’s penthouse, and she held the doors open for him. From escaping Cadmus to seeing his girls again, he and Eliza recapturing their old rhythms as a married couple had been the biggest blessing of all. She’d always grounded him, inspired him, and made him want to be a better man. The kind of man who deserved to be invited to a happy gathering like tonight.

“Sweetheart, it’s our girls and their friends. You know you’re more than welcome, that nobody is holding any kind of grudge.”

“It’s Cat,” he admitted.

“What about her?”

“I know she forgives me, and Kara forgives me, and everyone has been so understanding, but…” He struggled to find words for the shame that consumed him, the horrors he relived every night when he went to sleep. Therapy and meds were only doing so much.

“You still haven’t found a way to forgive yourself.” Eliza reached out for him, leading him inside the elevator.

“We all just seem to be acting like it never happened, like I didn’t let you all down time and time again. Like I’m not as bad as the people Alex and Maggie are still locking up. Every time I see Cat, I remember what I did. All the people I didn’t help enough.”

“You’re not.” Eliza turned to face him, stunning with her hair pinned up and in a purple velvet dress he was pretty sure he never wanted to see the price tag for. He felt casual in his black shirt and gray slacks, but she hadn’t complained so far. Anything was an improvement over the surplus army wear he’d worn for years. “All the girls wanted was to bring you home. You’ve brought Alex a measure of peace I feared she’d never have. Between that and finding Maggie, and the way Cat is with Kara… as hard as it’s been, I can’t helping feeling at least some of this was meant to be.”

“You’re right.” Jeremiah gathered himself and jabbed the elevator button until the doors slid closed. “I spent so long saying I’d give anything for nights like this with my family. I’m not letting anything get in the way of that.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Eliza said with a soft kiss to his cheek. “Now let’s go embarrass our girls in front of their girlfriends.”

***

Maggie nursed her scotch. A few feet away, Alex argued with Winn and M’gann about some particle Maggie couldn’t spell, let alone identify. She was surprised when Cat disentangled from Kara to come say hello. She’d dressed to kill in her little black dress. Even if she were single, Maggie wasn’t so sure she could have handled Cat Grant. Maybe it took a superhero.

“Welcome,” Cat greeted with her customary air kisses, only to plant a real one on Maggie’s cheek at the last second. “You scrub up well, Detective.”

“Alex didn’t believe I owned a cocktail dress. As if I don’t know she borrowed hers from Kara.”

“Well, Kara’s had a gradual wardrobe upgrade,” Cat said, looking unmistakably smug. “How have you been? With…” Cat gestured vaguely. “Everything?”

“Not bad,” Maggie said. “Hey, this isn’t on the record, is it? Because I’m not really used to talking to you without cuffs on.”

“Perhaps we should change that, since we both seem intent on sticking around.”

“The Danvers sisters have that effect, I guess,” Maggie remarked, noting with interest the slight tremble in Cat’s finger as she lifted her wine glass to her mouth.“You seem a little nervous tonight. Got something planned?”

“What gives you that impression?” Cat bluffed, but without the polished poker face from their interview. “I’d hate to have to dangle your girlfriend off the balcony for sharing my secrets.”

“Alex doesn’t tattle, but I know she’s keeping something on the downlow for you.” Maggie hit her stride, just another interrogation going her way. “Also, you’re a slender woman who likes well-tailored clothes. So when you hide something on your person, say, a small container of some kind? The outline is easy to see if you know where to look.”

Cat grabbed the velvet box from her slight cleavage. “Dammit. You try telling Prada they need to put pockets in their dresses.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that. You really want to marry into all this, huh?” Maggie gestured to where Winn was trying to put James in a headlock, much to Kara’s and Carter’s amusement. “Damn, should I have said that with the whole bat ears thing?”

“Kara’s been more careful with her hearing lately. Something about Alex’s apartment not having great soundproofing?” Cat supplied as Maggie blushed into her drink. “See, you’re just as bad as me. You’ll be next, mark my words.”

“I’m happy sharing a lease. The rest… we’ll see.” Maggie couldn’t help grinning as she said it. Any hope of ever seeming cool about it was long gone.

“Well, let me know when you go ring shopping. I have some excellent jewelers on file.”

“I don’t think we’re shopping at the same stores, but thank you.” Maggie took another sip of her drink. “I’m pretty sure if I shone a flashlight on whatever’s in that box, I could land a plane.”

Cat preened. “You’re not buying my sister-in-law something from a pawn shop.”

“Nah,” Maggie agreed. “That’s what the evidence locker is for. Bit of bleach and the blood comes right off.”

“Resourceful.”

“You don’t have all the romantic moves, Grant.”

Cat’s face unexpectedly softened. “You really love her, don’t you? Alex deserves that. You both do.”

Maggie nodded, finally starting to believe it again.

***

Kara squealed when Clark touched down on the balcony. She hadn’t gotten a straight answer out of him about flying in for New Year, what with villains having a fondness for chaos around the holidays. He spun from his supersuit into a jacket and tie, just on the right side of geeky. Winn would no doubt be eyeing it jealousy from where he’d set up camp on the sofa. No Lois, but it spared them a night of refereeing her arguments with Cat, so that was for the best.

“You made it!” They hadn’t seen each other since Metropolis, and the improvised funeral they’d held for Mon-El. She wrapped him in a hug. “What changed your mind?”

“Metropolis is on its best behavior. That, and your girlfriend has a colorful way with voicemail threats.”

“Sorry.” Kara blushed as she looked down at her feet. “Once she thinks something is important to me, she gets a little…”

“Single-minded?” Cat joined them and wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist. “I must say, Kansas, if your cousin hadn’t stolen my heart, I’d still take you out for a spin.”

Kara bumped Cat with her hip. “You’ve already admitted you only hit on him to make me jealous, so nice try.”

“Glad you could join us, Clark,” Cat finished with a wink. “Try not to go anywhere before midnight?” She wandered off to talk to J’onn, and Kara watched her go with a smile.

“Still got it bad, huh? You know it’s pretty gross how happy you are, right?”

“Alex already beat you to that, but thanks. Come on, straight-edge cousin. I’ve got a bottle from M’gann, and you _have_ to try at least one glass.”

***

The countdown to midnight had finally dropped below ten minutes. Cat had spoken at the White House, the United Nations, and a Mel Gibson intervention, but here she was, quaking in her Manolos.

She was Cat Grant, for god’s sake. Nerves were for at least two tax brackets below hers.

Of course, there had been the private dinner option. The spontaneous over breakfast option, or the hot air balloon option. Less impressive when your intended fiancée could fly, admittedly. Hell, there was the Jumbotron at an Astros game, if things got desperate. But loving Kara was a package deal. It involved Carter, for a start. Not to mention Alex and the superfriends.

And honestly, the showman in Cat couldn’t resist. So while she might have been agonizing over doing it exactly right, on making that perfect memory for her and Kara alike, a part of Cat could also feel the pre-show excitement fizzing through her veins like overly animated aspirin.

With everyone in the living room at last, she tinged her glass. The room mostly quieted right away, but when J’onn continued explaining some Martian game to James, Cat was forced to shush him. She stood on her impromptu stage, in front of the balcony doors.

“Thank you all for being here tonight,” she began, raising her glass in welcome. “We’ve all had one hell of a year, so it’s a genuine pleasure to be amongst friends and family, old and new.” Kara beamed at her from her spot by the fireplace. That smile alone was reason enough to commit the rest of her life, but Cat had another thousand just in case.

“As you all know, Kara and I have been seeing each other since Labor Day. Despite the best attempts of others, we made it through a dangerous spell and here we are, happier than ever.”

A round of applause broke out, and Alex and Maggie treated Cat to their best mocking, lovestruck expressions. She turned the spotlight on them momentarily. “Of course, we’re not the only ones to have found happiness in that time. We’re thrilled for Alex and Maggie, Susan and Lucy, as well as M’gann and J’onn. Unless I _wasn’t_ supposed to know about that yet, in which case, too bad. I am Cat Grant, and I know all.” The laughter was warm, and Cat wondered how she’d gone so long in life without the comfort of a chosen family. Her heart soared at the thought of all these people being part of Carter’s life too.

“What I do know is that I’ve been married before, and I have two amazing boys who mean the world to me.” That was hard to say, knowing Adam had refused the invite, but Cat wanted to give him his place. “But I’ve rarely been as happy as I am since Kara and I started dating. She asked me, not long after things started, why I didn’t care for the word ‘girlfriend.’ I believe she thought I was ashamed of our relationship, or reluctant to commit in some way.”

The room fell silent then. Drop a pin silent. Kara set her glass down very slowly, meeting Cat’s gaze with wide eyes. She was a knockout in her red dress with spaghetti straps and a tantalizing split over one thigh. And she knew Cat too well not to see where this was going. Checking for even a flicker of discomfort, Cat saw only breathless anticipation.

“But as I told her then, the word wasn’t sufficient for everything I feel about her. It wasn’t big enough, and she deserved so much more. Having thought about it for a while, I realize now there is a term that might come close, if she’ll accept it. When I think about Kara, and how much I love her, the only word that comes to mind is ‘wife.’”

The murmurs started and built quickly. Kara put her hands over her mouth. “So, since I actually get to do the asking for once…” Cat strode across to where Kara was standing and got down on one knee.

“Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”

“Oh, Cat.” Kara was almost too choked up to speak. “Yes!” she gasped as her voice came back to her. “Of course, yes!”

Before Cat could stand to slip the ring on Kara’s finger and seal it with a kiss, Kara was on her knees too, kissing her in earnest. Only when the whoops and hollers got a little too rowdy did they break apart long enough for Cat to place a less-than-modest diamond on Kara’s ring finger. Kara got them back to their feet with a bit too much exuberance, overshooting standing by a foot and taking them right into floating.

“Oops,” she said, returning them to solid ground. “Got a little carried away.” Everyone laughed.

“Thank you for asking me with everyone I care about here,” Kara whispered. “How did you know that was perfect?”

“Lucky guess,” Cat practically purred, accepting another kiss from her fiancée that was far from chaste . They’d be throwing these people out before long. Or at least sneaking off to one of the furthest rooms for a little privacy. “I know memories can be difficult for you, that you carry so many all by yourself. So as far as possible, I want our happiness to be shared with everyone we care about. That way you’ll never be alone in remembering them.”

Kara wiped at her eyes, embracing Cat with a passion that threatened to spill over. “I love you,” she said, as they tried to get hold of themselves again.

“Hey look!” Winn called, a welcome distraction. “It’s time!”

The screens around the apartment showed the frozen time on the countdown. Cat kept one arm wrapped around Kara as Carter joined them for a group hug, Alex and Eliza quick to accompany them.

“Congratulations,” Eliza told them both. She kissed Kara on the cheek, waiting a moment before doing the same to Cat. “I had a feeling this wasn’t just a New Year party. I hope you’ll both be very happy together.”

“We will,” Kara replied, laughing as Carter grumbled about _too many girls_ and wriggled out of the hug altogether. She turned back towards Cat, looking her in the eye to make her first unofficial vow. “We absolutely will.”

***

“Thunder stealer,” Alex grumbled when Kara snuck up behind her to pull her into a hug. “I was going to tell everyone tonight that Maggie and I are moving in together.”

“Alex!” Kara squealed, aware she was hitting a register only dogs could hear. Kryptonian dogs, possibly. “That’s amazing. Get up there and announce it!”

“Nah, it’ll keep.” Alex sighed, glad to have dodged the spotlight. “I’m happy for you, Kara, but way to put the pressure on me,” she groused when the hug ended, adding a smack to Kara’s arm for good measure.

“Ow!” Kara could never fake pain convincingly. “You know, I’d hit you back, but you’d land in Mexico. Not to mention it would hurt _so_ much more with this huge rock Cat gave me.”

“Brat.”

“Commitment phobe.”

“Hey! I said we’re moving in, didn’t I?” Kara flapped her left hand in front of her sister’s face, thoroughly enjoying herself. “I swear to god, Kara, if you wave that that thing in my face again, I’ll find a way to melt it off your finger.”

“Eliza!” Kara called out. “Alex is threatening me with lasers again!”

“No I’m not,” Alex swore as they got an exasperated _play nice, girls_ in return. “I mean, there’s always acid.”

“You have to be nice to me. I’m going to be a Sadie. You are happy about this, right?”

“Of course,” Alex backtracked, realizing she’d taken the joking too far. “You know she asked for my blessing? She ever breaks your heart, though, there won’t be a place she can hide from me, but she knows that.”

“Yeah, she does.” Kara waved to Cat across the room, already eager to be at her side. “It would be nice if things stayed calm long enough to plan a wedding, right?”

“What are the odds of that?” Alex poured herself another drink. All around them, their ever-expanding family welcomed the new year. “But don’t worry. We’ll get you down that aisle. I’ve always got your back.”

“I know.” Kara took Alex’s hand and squeezed. “And I’ve always got yours. I’ve got a good feeling about this year, you know?”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, smiling at Maggie. “I do, too.”


	15. Chapter 15

“You must be pulling some strings, Dr. Luthor.” The guard approached to shackle her wrists for the short walk to the interview room. “It takes some kinda woman to be allowed a visitor at this time of night on New Year’s.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Gerald,” Lillian answered evenly, presenting her wrists without complaint. “Tell me, how did your children like those extra Christmas presents?”

“Oh they loved them. I look like dad of the year, let me tell you.” He led her out and down the cell block.

“I’m sure your ex-wife is thrilled. I told you I was grateful for the arrangements we’ve made, and there’s more where that came from.” She could see the greed in his eyes, the way his face lit up at the prospect of more money. Gerald didn’t give a damn about breaking more rules. He’d likely blown his last payment at the track rather than on his children. What did she care, if it got her access to a cell phone and a few home comforts?

“What’s she doing here?” the hall guard demanded. “There ain’t no hours tonight.”

“Special visit, approved by the Governor. You don’t have to stick around, man. I got this.”

“I got a party to get to,” the other guard grumbled. “Still, this is SuperMax. Two guards to every mobile prisoner. I suppose you can take the secretary here by yourself, right?” He laughed. The moron probably thought a cabinet secretary took dictation and lunch orders.

Gerry showed her into the room, still empty. “Now, Doc, I’m gonna make an exception for the New Year and all, take these cuffs off. Don’t do anything to make me regret it. I’d hate to have to taser you.”

“Oh, Gerry.” Lillian offered her fakest laugh. “The very idea. I might break a nail!”

She sat uncuffed at the table, meek as a mouse, and waited. It was sifting through the inventory of Sam’s effects that had given her the idea. Someone with resources, one hell of a grudge, and a casual relationship with good morals. That was exactly what the doctor ordered.

The door opposite opened, and in strolled Maxwell Lord. She’d never cared for his smugness, but people in prison couldn’t be choosy about their alliances.

“Lillian,” he greeted, as though they were old friends. “I was sorry to miss the wedding. Even more so Sam’s funeral. Guard, would you mind stepping outside a moment? I have some classified materials here, and I’d hate for you to lose your job overhearing about them.”

Gerry hesitated, and Lillian gritted her teeth. Luckily for him, he knew how to take a hint.

“I’ll be right outside,” he warned them both. “Don’t forget the camera…”

“That I disabled with a click of my pen,” Max mocked as soon as the door closed, pulling a Mont Blanc from his pocket. “Now, you wanted to talk. So let’s talk. What can I do for you, Lillian?”

Slowly, she smiled. “Well, let’s start with the letters I’ve been writing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then it was really _really_ over.


End file.
